


twinkies, man

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, teenagers in love, twinkie cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank get high on movie night, and Gerard wants twinkies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twinkies, man

Frank knocked on Gerard’s door and got out his phone, texting his boyfriend to come get him from the porch, because, like the hermit Gerard was, he was most likely painting and listening to music so loudly it could raise the dead. Frank kicked his foot against the ground and sighed. When Gerard didn’t answer, he went for the alternative and text Mikey to let him in. For the past ten minutes, all Frank has been able to think about is the bag of weed in his back pocket, and sure, Frank isn’t a selfish guy, but right now he’d rather smoke the whole thing instead of waiting for his boyfriend answering the door.

“I should get a fuckin’ key cut for this place” he mutters to himself, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie for his phone, and playing another level of 94% before Donna answers the door to him.

“Frankie, honey!” she greets the shivering boy. “Why didn’t you just come on in? You know Gerard never leaves that goddamn basement”

Frank shrugs, and after a million offers of various foods and drinks from Gerard and Mikey’s mom (which he politely rejects), he makes his way down the stairs to the basement, where Gerard, just as Frank had predicted, was painting vampires along his wall, one of which looked suspiciously like Frank, but with a lot more tattoos and listening to what he thinks is The Bouncing Souls. An idea pops into Franks head and he quietly tiptoes toward the raven-haired boy holding the paintbrush and shaking his hips along to the song, and Frank tackles him to the floor, smearing red paint all over the two and ruining a couple comics.

“Frank! That was a new one!” Gerard groans as he tries to salvage his latest issue of Doom Patrol from the growing puddle of red paint.  
Gerard shoves the bucket of red paint into a corner to deal with another time and concentrates on Frank, who for some apparent reason is still on the floor. Frank pulls himself up and flops down on to Gerard’s unmade bed, getting red paint all over his Star Wars sheets. Gerard was about to open his mouth to complain when he remembers the time he spilled coffee all over Frank’s sheets a few months back. Gerard bites his lip and strips off his paint splattered shirt, replacing it with another and perches on the bed beside his boyfriend, who is trying to wriggle something out of his jeans. 

“Fuckin’ girls’ jeans man” Frank complains to the older man, finally retrieving the bag from his pocket and beginning to roll one for the two to share. Gerard reaches under his bed where he thinks he has a half bottle of vodka from the last time the pair had a monster movie night.  
Frank lights the joint and takes a long drag. It’s sweet and it tastes kinda fresh. Frank inhales happily and leans back against his boyfriend to savor the taste, then gets up to pick a movie and take his jeans and underwear off, smirking at his startled boyfriend.

\-------------------------------------------------

“What are we watching now, Frankie?” Gerard questions, holding a new joint between his fingers, watching the boy rifling through his shelves. He holds up Night of The Living Dead, a huge grin on his face and slots the disc into Gerard’s DVD player and hopping onto the bed, cuddling up to Gerard and making himself comfortable before taking the joint from Gerard and taking another hit and passing it back to Gerard, who is settling down onto the bed, arms around Frank, who puts the joint out and lays happily with his boyfriend- who suddenly decides they need to go get some Twinkies.

“Twinkieeeees, Frank” Gerard says a little wistfully, fantasizing about the snack cake and getting his phone out to call Mikey to drive them to the store. 

Frank kinda wants all of the Junior Mints, so he agrees. Mikey texts back, telling them he’ll be outside with Patrick in a few minutes.

“Mikey’s got a boooooyfriend” Frank crows from behind Gerard, as he attempts to get his jeans and boxers back on, while 

Gerard just shoves some shoes on with his dinosaur pyjamas and they walk (limp) upstairs hand in hand.

They crowd into the back seat of Mikey’s car, greeting the couple with a few nods and giggles. When they reach the store, Gerard runs for the Twinkies and ends up with about 17, from what Frank can see. Frank just picks up a couple packs of chips, junior mints and a bottle of soda.

“$22.50” the cashier, looking incredibly bored, says, as he rings up their items.

Gerard hands the guy the cash, and they sprint back out to Mikey’s car with their purchases. As soon as Gerard opens the bag, he shoves a whole Twinkie into his mouth and moans.

“Delicious sweet sugary goodness, too pure for this world” he muffles contentedly, as Frank sighs and bobs his head along with the radio, absentmindedly chatting to Patrick and then suddenly being grabbed and dragged out of the car by his asshole boyfriend.

“Bye Patrick!” Frank yells. “Bye Mikey! Thanks man!” 

Frank somehow is on top of Gerard at the bottom of the stairs and Gerard groans in pain as he gingerly touches his shoulder. 

Frank laughs and drags him and the bag of squished chips and Twinkies into the bedroom, setting Gerard down on the bed and the snacks on the floor.

He jumps on to the bed beside Gerard, rolling over so the two are facing each other, and then again, so that Frank is on top of Gerard, and he leans down and presses his lips onto the older boys mouth, and Gerard trails his hands up Frank’s sides. 

“You taste like Twinkies” Frank mumbles into Gerard, his mouth never leaving his.

“I love you” Gerard whispers into Frank’s neck, as he snuggles up more to the younger boy.

“I love you too, Gee” he faintly replies, whispering back to him.

They make out lazily for hours, only knocking their foreheads together occasionally, and they eventually fall asleep, cuddled up to one another, faces still pressed together, with Gerard’s arms wrapped around Frank’s sleeping body.

Mikey and Patrick come down the stairs to take a couple of Gerard’s movies to watch in the lounge, and Mikey snapchats a picture of the pair cuddling to his whole contact list and to his story. His brother may be an asshole, but they were cute together. Mikey presses a kiss to Patrick’s forehead and they amble back up the stairs to watch some crappy horror movies and make out, like the other couple had done a few hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is the second chronologically in the series, and i have a few more planned out, enjoy!
> 
> xo jose


End file.
